Ese mayordomo
by HeLeNa KaGaMiNe
Summary: Alois siempre esta tratando de llamar la atención de su mayordomo Claude. ¿Que pasara cuando este le castigue? ¿Habrá conseguido Alois su propósito? /Aviso Lemmon y yaoi/


Capitulo 1: Ese mayordomo preocupado.

El gran reloj de la mansión Trancy dió la medianoche, y el sonido del reloj retumbó por todos los rincones de la gran casa.

Claude aun seguía despierto, su obsesión por conseguir el alma de Ciel Phantomhive se acrecentaba día tras día. Necesitaba el alma de aquel muchacho, y la necesitaba ya. Oyó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, ¿era alguno de los trillizos? ¿Hannah quizás? La curiosidad lo estaba matando y sin vacilar abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que su agudo oído alcanzó a oír fue una acelerada respiración que poco a poco se alejaba. Decidió seguir los pasos, y no le llevó más de un minuto de su valioso tiempo encontrar al "culpable".

Su amo, Alois Trancy se encontraba encorbado y respirando muy deprisa. Claude enseguida sintió que debía ayudarle.

-_Your highness_, ¿se encuentra bien? -El niño contesto negativamente con la cabeza.- No se preocupe, mireme, esta sufriendo un pequeño episodio de ansiedad. Abra los brazos. Muy bien. Ahora relajese. -Cuando vió que la respiración de su joven amo recuperó su ritmo normal lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a sus aposentos.-

-Claude... ¿Te quedarás junto a mi toda la noche?

-Si es lo que quiere lo haré gustoso. -Alois lo abrazó con algo más de fuerza, a pesar de Claude seguía con su actitud fría.-

-He tenido una pesadilla. Por eso me he puesto así.

-No se preocupe _bocchan*. _Permaneceré junto a usted si así lo desea.

-Hazlo Claude, quedaté toda la noche junto a mi.

-_Yes, your highness._

El mayordomo tumbó con sumo cuidado a su joven amo en su cama, lo arropó y rápidamente se buscó una silla para sentarse junto a la cama y acompañar a Alois en sus sueños y consolarlo si volvía a tener una pesadilla.

El rubio calló dormido en cuanto comprobó que su mayordomo estaba a su lado. Por otra parte Claude, esperaba con paciencia la salida del sol, todavía lejana. Más de una vez a lo largo de la noche había pensado en bajar a dar una vuelta o algo, pero esta vez el contrato no era lo que lo hacía permanecer allí. ¿Quizás estaba preocupado? Se negó a si mismo el estar preocupado por aquel mocoso caprichoso y manipulador.

Cuando finalmente los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la alcoba, Claude se levantó de su silla y despertó a su joven amo para que comenzara su día. Lo vistió, a pesar de que él se volvía a desabrochar las camisas para hacerlo rabiar, algo que nunca ocurría.

-_Bocchan... _¿Se encuentra mejor esta mañana?

-Si Claude. ¿Permaneciste toda la noche aquí?

-Si señorito. -Ya le había colocado los pantalones y la camisa sólo faltaban los calcetines, el lazo del cuello y la chaqueta.- Hannah ya ha servido su desayuno por favor, en cuanto acabe de vestirle baje al comedor.

-Pero Claude tienes que estar conmigo.

-Espero que comprenda, señorito, que también he de hacer las labores de limpieza de la mansión.

-Encargaselo a Hannah y a los trillizos, dudo que sepan cocinar... -Dijo el rubio con notorio desprecio hacia sus demás sirvientes.-

-Me temo que no es posible, por favor, baje a desayunar. -Le contestó una vez Alois estuvo vestido.-

-Todavía no... -Desató el lazo.- Estaremos así todo el día hasta que vengas a desayunar conmigo.

-_Bochann_, entienda que como mayordomo de la casa no puedo permitir que la misma este sucia. No sería digno de usted. -Mientras decía aquello, el hábil mayordomo rehizo el lazo con suma perfección.- Le ruego bajé a desayunar.

Alois, un tanto molesto abandono su habitación para bajar a desayunar al gran salón. Junto a la mesa se senconraban de pie Hannah y los trillizos.

-Buenos días señorito. -Dijo la sirvienta mientras hacía una reverencia.-

-Ya, ya... Cállate perra asquerosa... -El rubió suspiró exasperado y comenzó a desayunar sin ganas. Necesitaba algo. A Claude. Debía llamar su atención. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su inútil sivienta. Ella sería su juguete.- Hannah, ven aquí. -Con obedencia, ella se acercó.- Arodíllate.

-Si, amo. -Por un breve instante la sirvienta miró a los ojos a su amo, para el joven aquella fue una oportunidad de oro.-

-Hannah... ¿Te has atrevido a mirarme a los ojos?

-N-No, mi amo...

-¡He visto como lo hacías puta mentirosa! -Alois le asestó una fuerte patada en la boca que la tumbó en el suelo. El Conde Trancy esperó al menos un minuto para ver si Claude aparecía o bien Hannah se levantaba. Y ocurrió lo segundo. Tendría que hacer otra cosa.- Tu, sirvienta. Ven de nuevo. -Mientras la sirvienta iba hacia él, seguía hablando.- Todavía no hemos terminado. -En cuanto estuvo a su altura la tomo de la barbilla para acercarla a él sin cuidado alguno.- ¿Crees que es correcto lo que has hecho? Yo responderé por ti. No lo es. Y por ende debo castigarte... -Miró a la puerta para ver si su mayordomo daba señales, como no fue así opto por la solución más extrema. Acercó su dedo al ojo de la chica y lo introdujo sin compasión, es más, casi podría decirse que lo estaba disfrutando.- Vaya~ Si no lo hago Claude me odiará, pero es tu culpa por ser una puta inútil que no sirve ni para limpiar. -La soltó y esta cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente después de aquello el mayordomo hizo acto de presencia.- ¡Claude!

-¿Podría explicarme que ha pasado aquí?

-Claude, Hannah se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos y tuve que castigarla.

-Señorito, me temo tendré que regañarle. -Hizo un suave gesto con la mano a los trillizos, que sin vacilar cogieron a Hannah y la llevaron a otra sala a curarla.- ¿Cuál fue el motivo? -Preguntó con insistencia.-

-Quería llamar tu atención... -La voz de Alois sonaba un tanto triste y este se restregaba al lado de Claude como si de un gato se tratara.-

-Ese no es un motivo para reventarle un ojo a una dama.

-Hannah no es una dama, Hannah es un puta inútil que no sabe hacer absolutamente nada, no como tu, Claude.

-Me temo que tendré que tomar medidas.

-¡Claude no!

El mayordomo era perfectamente consciente del mal que su amo le había provocado a aquella muchacha, que sólo estaba ahí para ganar su jornal y poder comer, pero el saber que había sido provocado para que fuera le enterneció en cierta manera.

-Claude. Mírame. ¿Hola? -El rubio intentaba llamar la atención del mayor.-

-Alois, le ruego que vaya a su cuarto y reflexione sobre lo que ha hecho.

-¿En que pensabas? -Preguntó el menor haciendo caso omiso a la orden de su mayordomo.-

-Me temo que eso es asunto mío. Ahora obedezcame y vaya a su cuarto.

El Conde refunfuñó pero acabo yendo a su cuarto seguido de cerca por Claude. El menor entró a su habitación y el mayordomo decidió esperar fuera. Sabía que Alois era un chico inquieto e intentaría escaparse. "Ah~ Si tan sólo fuera como Ciel Phantomhive." Pensó. Y si, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que Claude había deseado que Alois fuera más como el Conde Phantomhive, un chico calmado, centrado y obediente, todo lo contrario que Alois.

La voz del mismo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claude... Se me ha deshecho el lazo. Ven.

El mayordomo, obediente, entró y se encontró a su amo en una pose sugerente que hizo que no quedara rastro de Ciel Phantomhive en su mente. Se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a rehacer el lazo con cierta torpeza.

-Esta mal. -Alois tiró de la cinta y lo deshizo.- Hazlo otra vez. -Ordenó.-

-Claro. -Esta vez procuró hacerlo bien, y es que la figura de su amo lo tenía distraído. Parecía tan vulnerable. "Podría hacerle el amor aquí mismo.", fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Aquello le provocó un leve sonrojo, que supo disimular muy bien.-

-Claude... Estabas pensado en Ciel, ¿verdad? -Dijo con cara de decepción.-

-Para nada, señorito. -De pronto aquel cuerpo se le antojó irresistible, pero debía mantener la compostura.- ¿Necesita algo más?

-Quédate conmigo.

-¿He de recordarle que sigue castigado?

-Quédate aquí y castígame. -El rubio mordió su labio inferior.-

-¿Es una orden?

-Si, Claude. Quédate y castígame...

-_Yes, your highness. - _Se arrodilló frente a su amo y sin perder ni un segundo se acercó a Alois.-

El muchacho se sonrojaba con cada paso que daba el mayor. Esta era la primera vez que Claude le estaba prestando atención sólo a él, lo notaba. Sabía cuando pensaba en Ciel, y este no era uno de esos momentos.

Claude empezó a sentir calor. Cada vez que miraba a Alois lo sentía, y sentía como su erección era cada vez más grande. Subió a la cama y el Conde se acercó al rostro de mayordomo, el cual podía sentir la agitada respiración del otro en la cara.

El pelinegro decidió tomar la iniciativa. Cogió el mentón del joven para atraer sus labios hacia los suyos y poder besarle. Mientras que Alois disfrutaba aquel beso, Claude exploraba nuevas sensaciones. La verdad es que Alois se le estaba haciendo más apetecible de lo que pudo haberlo sido el Conde Phantomhive en su imaginación.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se les hizo necesarios. El mayordomo aprovecho para deshacer el lazo del ojiazul e ir quitándole algo de ropa. Por su parte, Alois viendo a su querido Claude le estaba quitando ropa pensó que quizá el podría hacerlo también, así que acercó sus manos a la camisa del mayor e intentó desabrochar los botones con torpeza. Sólo imaginarlo sin ella hacía que se pusiera más y más nervioso.

-¿Desea que yo lo haga?

-N-No... Yo puedo...

El rubio continuó con su labor. Le costó unos minutos desabrochar los botones, pero su mayordomo lo esperó con paciencia y una sonrisa.

-Claude no te rías.

-No lo hago. ¿Puedo continuar?

-S-Si... -Alois desvió la mirada sonrojado.-

Claude lo desnudó dejándolo sin nada puesto, vulnerable, mientras que el sólo tenía la camisa desabrochada.

Se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta quedando con el torso al aire. Alois se sonrojó más si era posible.

El mayordomo le sonrió con ternura y se acercó a sus labios, le beso y sintió que perdía el control. El beso se profundizó y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que sólo ellos entendían.

La mano de Claude recorrió el torso del menor hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-Cla-Claude... Ngh... -Gimió el rubio al sentir las primeras caricias en su entrepierna.-

-Shhh...

Comenzó con pequeñas caricias en el miembro erecto de su amo, y fue acelerando el ritmo. Alois gemía cada vez más alto. El mayordomo de pronto paró, con los dientes se sacó el guante y lo abrió de piernas. Ensalivó sus dedos indice y corazón y los introdujo en la cavidad del menor y rápidamente introdujo su pene erecto dentro de él.

-A-Ah... Claude...

-Si te duele házmelo saber. ¿Te duele?

-N-No... A-Ah...

Definitivamente el demonio había perdido el control. Ya no el importaba el Conde Phantomhive, ni su mayordomo Sebastian, ni el ojo de Hannah. Nada. Sólo le importaba Alois, su pequeño manipulador.

Hola~ Hoy vengo con un One Shot de mi pareja favorita de Kuroshitsuji */0/* Me gusta mucho como Alois se pasa el día llamando la atención de Claude.

Puse la escena del ojo de Hannah porque es una de mis escenas favoritas.

Y bueno, como ya dije en un one shot, pero si la gente comenta una continuación yo encantada le pondré una segunda parte.

Y ya esta ^^ Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~


End file.
